Treat You Better
by Keigaky-Kun
Summary: mari pergi aku tidak tahan lagi melihat naruto/ orang pendiam tidak makan belepotan/ terima kasih teme. NO YAOI. FULL OF GAJENESS


**Treat You Better  
**

 **Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Drama, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort(maybe)**

 **AU, OOC, Typos, Newbie Author, ETC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto Namikaze. Anak culun dan berisik jika sedang dirumahnya, selalu dikucilkan oleh orang orang disekitarnya karena CULUN. Walau sebenarnya dia adalah anak baik tapi karena penampilannya terlihat culun dia jadi dikucilkan oleh orang orang di sekitarnya. Hanya orang orang tertentu yang mengetahui sifat aslinya.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai dua. Kelas yang merupakan kelas idaman para siswa, kenapa ? karena disana adalah surga dunia. Banyak gadis cantik dan pria pria tampan dan mereka juga tergolong keluarga yang kaya. Tapi hanya Naruto yang merupakan siswa 'tidak populer' disana.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas dengan pelan, Naruto langsung menuju tempat duduknya untuk membaca buku seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, karena itu dia dihindari oleh teman sekelasnya maupun dari kelas lain. Naruto membaca buku Fisika karena semalam dia tidak bisa belajar karena di terus menerus dimarahi oleh keluarganya.

Ah keluarga Namikaze yah, keluarga yang harmonis berisikan lima orang. Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze yang merupakan orang tua Sara Namikaze anak ketiga, Menma Namikaze anak kedua, dan Naruto Namikaze yang merupakan anak pertama sekaligus anak yang dibenci oleh kedua orangtuanya, kenapa ? karena Naruto adalah alasan kenapa mereka harus bersatu

Waktu itu Minato dan Kushina sedang mabuk berat sampai sampai mereka melakukan 'itu'. Saat pagi mereka baru sadar tentang apa yang mereka lakukan semalaman. Dan dengan berat hati Minato dan Kushina harus menikah gara gara Naruto yang dikandungnya. Setelah Naruto berumur dua tahun Minato dan Kushina akhirnya saling mencintai tetapi perlakuannya terhadap Naruto tidaklah berubah mereka tetap kasar bahkan sesekali Minato bahkan memukulnya sampai meninggalkan bekas berwarna ungu.

Waktu demi waktu akhirnya mereka berdua dikaruniahi anak yaitu Menma namikaze,dan akhirnya Sara Namikaze. Mereka memperlakukan Menma dan Sara berbeda jauh dengan mereka memperlakukan Naruto. Menma dan Sara mendapat kasih sayang dan Naruto mendapat Ampasnya

.

Saat ini Naruto sedang membaca buku dikelasnya yang berisik sampai guru akhirnya datang dan memberi materi pembelajaran

SKIP TIME

Saatnya istirahat dan memanjakan perut yang minta di isi. Naruto duduk sambil memakan ramennya dengan tenang. Dimeja yang lumayan besar Naruto duduk sendirian dan menyantap ramennya hingga sang primadona KHS datang. Sakura Haruno Ino Yamanaka Sabaku no Temari dan Hinata Hyuga

Suara riuh terdengar saat mereka berempat memasuki kantin bersamaan, Naruto tidak mengubris kedatangan mereka dan tetap menikmati ramennya dengan tenang

"hey culun, pergilah kau bisa membuatku kehilangan seleraku" Sakura langsung menarik Naruto dan membuat pantat Naruto berbenturan dengan lantai, suara mengejek dan tawaan bersatu saat ramen Naruto jatuh di kepala Naruto.

"akh, panas" Naruto berdiri dan membersihkan ramen dari kepalanya. Sedangkan yang melakukannya hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan "pergilah sebelum kubuat kacamata besarmu itu pecah" perintah dari Hinata Hyuga itu terdengar menakutkan bagi Naruto bagaimanapun hinata adalah siswi yang sangat garang, lebih garang dari Anko-sensei sekalipun

Setelah selesai membersihkan bekas ramen di kepalanya Naruto menunduk 90 derajad "go-gomen Hyuga-sama Haruno-sama" ucapnya lalu mengambil mangkok dan mengembalikannya kepada penjual dikantin

Disisi lain terlihat empat pria tampan yang terlihat geram melihat kejadian barusan

"hei Sakura apa masalahmu dengan Naruto ?" ucap lelaki berambut emo itu dengan nada dingin

"ah ? Sasuke-kun Sai-kun Shikamaru-kun Gaara-kun. Aku tidak suka melihatnya memangnya siapa sih yang mau melihatnya saat makan ?" jawab Sakura pada Sasuke dengan nada jijik sekaligus mengejek. Shikamaru lelaki berIQ tinggi itu mengepalkan tangannya rahangnya mengeras saat menahan amarahnya saat menatap Gaara dia melihat tatapan Gaara sinis untuk menenangkannya

"Nee-chan kenapa tadi kau tidak melarang Sakura melakukan itu ? setahuku kau membenci penindasan ?" Gaara angkat bicara saat melihat Temari yang dari tadi hanya diam, Gaara tau kakaknya ini sangat tidak setuju bila melihat adanya penindasan, bahkan saat melihat berita penindasan diTV dia langsung membanting remote atau melemparnya kearah televisi tidak bersalah itu

"untuk apa aku membela culun itu ?" jawabnya sinis, dan mendapat tatapan 'kau-bukan-kakakku' dari Gaara. Tidak mau memperpanjang masalah Shikamaru maju dan menaruh tangannya di pundak Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Shikamaru untuk meminta penjelasan

"mendokusai. Kita pergi Sasuke, saatnya mencari Naruto aku tidak tahan melihatnya terus begini" 'tidak disekolah tidak dirumahnya dia selalu mendapat perlakuan tidak senono' batin Shikamaru sedih

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab Sakura langsung angkat bicara dan merangkul lengan Sasuke "Sasuke-kun bagaimana jika kita makan bersama dulu ? sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama lagi, kalian selalu sibuk" ajak Sakura sekaligus cemberut saat mengingat bahwa Sasuke Sai Shikamaru maupun Gaara selalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing masing

Sasuke menepis tangan tangan Sakura pelan dan berkata "kami harus mencari Naruto dulu" Sasuke berkata sinis, sebenarnya mereka berdelapan sangatlah dekat sejak SMP tapi sejak menaiki bangku SMA mereka langsung sibuk dan jarang berkumpul lagi dan yang paling aneh, Sasuke tau bahwa Hinata dan Sakura apalagi Temari sangat tidak suka dengan kekerasan kecuali Ino dia hanya Acuh-tak-acuh saja

Empat siswa 'pendiam' itu akhirnya meninggalkan Sakura dan lainnya dikantin, Sasuke Uchiha putra bungsu dari keluarga Fugaku Uchiha Dan Mikoto Uchiha itu mengetahui perlakuan orangtua Naruto saat pertemuan resmi yang diadakan Minato diKediaman Namikaze. Waktu itu Sasuke melihat Minato dan Kushina melancarkan pukulan kepada Naruto karena Naruto menampakkan wajahnya pada keluarga Uchiha, Kushina menampar Naruto sampai terjatuh dan Minato menendang wajah Naruto cukup keras. Sungguh tidak manusiawi

Sasuke berfikir bahwa Naruto itu bukanlah anak nakal maupun bodoh karena dikelas mereka Naruto selalu menempati rangking kedua dan Sasuke selalu mendapati Naruto menolong nenek nenek menyebrang, membatu anak anak yang kehilangan orangtuanya bahkan Naruto memberi sumbangan kepanti asuhan yang sebenarnya panti yang dibuat oleh keluarga Uchiha

Hal sama bagaimana Shikamaru mengenal Naruto. Waktu itu Shikamaru sedang jalan jalan menghindari ibunya yang selalu mengoceh sampai membuat telinganya sakit, sampai akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan mengunjungi desa yang sempat terkena longsor, banyak anak anak yang menangis rumah roboh dimana mana dan mayat yang tersusun(?). setelah memutuskan untuk melihat lihat sebentar Shikamaru dikagetkan oleh sosok Naruto

Saat itu Naruto sedang memasak untuk anak anak yang lapar sekaligus menceritakan cerita cerita lucu yang membuat kekawathiran anak anak itu hilang

.

.

Naruto saat ini sedang berada diatap sekolah menikmati angin sepoi sepoi, cuacanya sangat bersahabat kali ini membuat kesan sejuk lebih terasa 'untung bajuku tidak terkena ramen' batin Naruto "kalau terkena ramen bisa bisa kaa-chan memarahiku lagi" Naruto terkikik sendiri entah dimana letak kelucuan dari ucapannya itu yang membuatnya sampai terkikik geli

"ternyata kau disini" Naruto membalikkan wajahnya kearah pintu dan melihat empat sosok teman yang selalu ada untuknya disaat sedih maupun senang, yah walau jarang sekali ada kebahagiaan dikehidupannya "ternyata kalian" hanya itu responnya

Mereka mendekati Naruto dan duduk didekatnya, hening sejenak wajar kalau hening. Sasuke terkenal karena hemat bicara Shikamaru terkenal pemalas Sai terkenal pendiam dan Gaara terkenal dingin. Hal itu membuat mereka jarang sekali mengeluarkan suara apalagi Naruto yang notabenya anak culun nan pendiam sifat cerianya hilang sejak menginjak kelas dua SMP. Saat kunjungan keluarga uchiha dia mendapat tamparan dan tendangan dari kedua orangtuanya sendiri

Menghelak nafas sejekan Naruto akhirnya membuka mata yang sedari tadi tertutup karena menikmati suasana "jadi... apa tujuan kalian menemuiku kali ini" tanyanya dengan nada bosan

"apakah salah mengunjungi sahabat sendiri ?" tanya Sasuke sinis dan Naruto hanya terkikik sendiri dan kembali hening

"jadi Naruto kau tidak akan begini teruskan ? sejujurnya aku tidak menyukai 'mereka' memperlakukanmu" Sai akhirnya angkat bicara, kali ini suaranya terdengar serius Shikamaru dan Sasuke maupun Gaara akhirnya menatap lekat Naruto yang berada disamping mereka

"heh, mau bagaimana lagi ? jalan hanya satu yaitu kita menyewa apartemen dan tinggal bersama. kita berempat akan hidup bersama dan mengubah Naruto" ucap Shikamaru sungguh pemikiran yang hebat, tidak salah jika dia selalu memenangkan setiap olimpiade

Naruto terlihat sedang menimbang nimbang saran Shikamaru tadi. Sejujurnya dirinya juga sudah muak mendapat perlakuan tidak manusiawi "aku tinggal dan pergipun mereka tidak akan pedulikan" ucapnya sambil menatap awan

"tabunganku bisa dibilang sangat banyak. Saatnya untukku berubah" Naruto tersenyum tipis saat mendapat tatapan senang dari sahabat sahabatnya "lagipula mulai besok kita akan libur lima hari karena ulangtahun KHS jadi kita mempunya banyak waktu untuk mengubah tampilan Naruto" ucap Shikamaru

"ide bagus"

"hn"

Mereka akhirnya tertawa bersama setelah mendengar respon dingin Sasuke dan Gaara. Belpun berbunyi saatnya memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran lagi, Naruto dan lainnya akhirnya pergi kekelas dan memulai pelajaran membosankan lagi

 **Naruto POV**

Jam pulang akhirnya berbunyi aku Sasuke Sai Shikamaru dan Gaara setuju untuk menetap di apartemen milik Shikamaru, persembunyian dari ocehan ibu katanya dasar pemalas. Sepertinya aku harus berkemas dan meninggalkan Namikaze, yah meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze meninggalkan keluarga Namikaze dan meninggalkan marga Namikaze

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahku, Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan tidak memberiku kendaraan untuk kesekolah. Ah sebaiknya aku harus mencoba memanggilnya dengan nama depan mereka saja ?

"tadaima" ucapku saat memasuki kediaman Namikaze ini. Seperti biasa tidak ada yang menjawab salamku rasanya ingin tertawa saja mengingat aku hidup seperti tidak mempunyai keluarga. Kulangkahkan kakiku menaiki kamarku yang berada dilantai dua. Saat sampai disana bau mint tercium di hidungku Hahh sungguh membuat hatiku tenang

Baju celana dan perlengkapan lainnya sudah siap didalam koperku. Ketiga ATMku sudah berada didalam dompet

"Naruto ? kau mau kemana ?" kualihkan pandanganku kepintu ternyata ada Saara dan Menma yang berdiri disana. Saara mengenakan tank top di rumah itu sungguh kebiasaannya apa dia tidak tau kalau dadanya tercetak jelas ? dan Menma tidak pernah memakai baju jika sedang dirumah huh sungguh cocok mereka menjadi saudara

"ah tidak kemana-mana kok" jawabku sambil melempar cengiran khasku yang mungkin sekarang jarang terlihat karena mendapat perlakuan dingin dari kedua orangtua dan orang orang disekitarku. Dari tampangnya kelihatannya Saara dan Menma tidak percaya dengan yang kukatakan. Jujur IQ Menma sangat tinggi dan Saara dia selalu mengikuti pentas drama jadi dia sangat tau membedakan yang mana jujur dan bohong

"kau bohong Naru" tuhkan ? ucapan Menma memang berIQ tinggi dasar merepotkan. Mereka berdua memasuki kamarku tanpa seperjutuhanku. Menma mengotak atik koperku dan Saara membuka ranselku

"hey apa yang kalian lakukan ?" sial sepertinya mereka akan membongkar bajuku yang sudah kususun rapi selama sejam. Kami-sama kenapa kau membuat hidupku sengsara seperti ini

"kau tidak turun untuk makan siang. Tidak seperti biasanya, jika kaa-chan dan tou-chan sudah makan kau selalu turun dan mengambil jatahmu" mendengar penuturan panjang dari Saara membutku tertawa canggung segitu kentaranya yah ? pasti mereka juga mengetahui perlakuan kedua orangtua kami padaku

"aku hanya tidak selera. Tadi dikantin aku sudah makan ramen kok" aku berucap lagi sambil menutup res koperku ternyata Menma tidak membongkarnya. Kuturunkan koper dan ranselku di lantai sesaat aku melihat raut wajah Menma dan Saara. Sepertinya mereka sedih, kuharap keputusanku ini benar kami-sama

Kami memutuskan untuk makan bersama, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku makan bersama kedua saudaraku, setelah sekian lama aku berdoa akhirnya terkabulkan dan kami-sama mengabulkannya dihari terakhirku dikediaman Namikaze ini tapi tak apalah. Jika memang ini pertama dan terakhirkalinya aku tidak keberatan. Setidaknya aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya makan bersama saudaraku

Setelah makan Menma mengajakku untuk melawannya bermain di PS4nya Saara sepertinya antusias ingin melihatku melawan Menma. Hari ini sepertinya perubahan besar terjadi pada hubunganku dengan saudaraku. Mereka yang dulunya makan bersama orangtua kami kini makan bersamaku, mereka yang selalu bermain berdua kini mengajakku, mereka yang dulunya hanya bicara jika ada sesuatu yang penting seperti kunci mobil Menma dan HandPhone Saara yang tiba tiba hilang. Percakapan kami hanya timbul jika ada yang penting bagi mereka.

Kudengar suara mobil terparkir dihalaman 'sepertinya mereka berdua sudah membeli bahan makanan' batinku, dihari Selasa mereka memang selalu membeli bahan bahan dapur, sesekali mereka membawa Saara untuk ikut mungkin memberinya aksesoris ?

"tadaimaa" suara ibuku sudah terdengar suaranya terdengar bahagia, sangat bahagia. Menma dan Saara langsung menghampirinya "okaeri" aku hanya mampu memberikan bisikan untuk membalas salam dari mereka

Malam sudah tiba, kedua orangtuaku sudah makan kini mereka berada diruang tamu untuk menonton TV. Saatnya untukku makan, seperti pembatu saja yah ? makan setelah majikannya selesai makan dan hanya mendapat makanan sisa. Hahaha memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku berusaha menahan tawa

Saara berada dipelukan kaa-chan saat menonton TV dan Menma saat ini bertengkar dengan tou-chan memperebutkan remote TV, kenapa tidak dikamar saja menontonnya ? kan mereka mempunyai TV dikamar masing masing. Dasar mereka

Setelah selesai makan, aku langsung menaiki kamarku untuk mengecek kembali semua barang barangku, memang barang barangku tidak tergolong banyak bahkan isi kamarku hanya kasur satu lemari itupun tidak besar dan bingkai foto. "huh... sepertinya Menma dan Saara harus kuperingatkan"

Langkah kaki terdengar di gendang telingaku, sepertinya Menma dan Saara siap untuk memasuki kamar masing masing, aku berlari kecil menuju pintu dan membukanya disana sudah ada Menma dan Saara yang menatapku

"Menma Saara.. tolong jangan beritahu kaa-chan dan tou-chan bahwa aku akan pergi" pintaku dengan nada rendah saat ini memang kaa-chan dan tou-chan tidak peduli tapi mungkin suatu saat nanti mereka akan mencariku "jika mereka mulai mencariku berpura puralah bahwa kalian tidak pernah melihatku berkemas, bersikaplah layaknya kalian tidak pernah berbicara padaku" tanganku bergetar kakiku terasa lemas, tak sanggup untuk mengucap perpisahan yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini

Kulihat Saara menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya Menma memeluknya dan mengusap kepalanya guna menenangkannya "kumohon Hisk! kumohon Hisk! jangan pernah mengingatku lagi Hisk!" tangiskupun pecah pertahananku roboh, sungguh aku tak sanggup

"Naru-nii Hisk! a-apa yang kau bicarakan Hisk! kenapa kau mengatakan semua ini hah!" Menma bertanya padaku tapi yang dia dapatkan hanya suara isakan dariku Saara langsung berlari kepadaku dan menghaburkan pelukannya padaku "na-Hisk!-Naruto Hisk! Hisk! aku... aku hisk!" Saara meletakkan wajahnya di dadaku kupeluk dirinya erat dan mengusap kepalanya lembut kupaksakan diriku untuk mengeluarkan senyuman walau hatiku sangat sakit harus meninggalkan mereka

"padahal Hisk! Hisk! kita Hisk! Baru saja akrab tapi Hisk! Kau sudah mau pergi Hisk! Aku, benci karena kita baru saja akrab. AKU MEMBENCIMU NARUTO!" tangis Saarapun akhirnya menjadi jeritan yang sangat keras, aku juga tidak mengharapkan ini Saara aku sungguh..

Tidak menginginkan ini!

 **Naruto POV off**

..

..

..

Sakura dan Ino kini berada di kafe dekat mall, seperti hari hari rabu yang lalu. Mereka selalu berkunjung di kafe dekat mall untuk sekedar berbincang bincang. Sebenarnya Sakura masih kepikiran tentang sifatnya yang 'berlebihan' pada Naruto, padahal pria itu tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan kepadanya

"hei pig... apa kelakuanku terhadap Naruto itu berlebihan ?" mendengar pertanyaan Sakura sontak membuat Ino yang sedari tadi mengaduk minumannya langsung menatapnya. 'akhirnya dia sadar' batin Ino

"kalau kau bertanya padaku maka aku akan menjawab 'kau terlalu berlebihan' Forehead" jawab Ino kini raut wajahnya menjadi serius, Ino menatap wajah Sakura lekat lekat "dia pria yang baik, dia bahkan menyempatkan waktunya untuk mengunjungi desa yang terkena longsor. Aku melihatnya" Ino mengelak nafas dan memberi jeda antara ucapannya "dia disana memasak dan menceritakan cerita lucu untuk anak anak agar mereka tidak takut lagi" lanjutnya sambil menatap keluar jendela sambil tersenyum tipis

"dia pria yang baik" ucap Ino

.

.

"jadi Naruto kali ini kita harus mengubah penampilan dan sifatmu itu" Gaara berucap tegas. Saat ini meraka berempat sedang berada diruang tengah apartemen keluarga nara, apartemen ini yang akan mereka tinggali untuk beberapa tahun. karena menurut mereka, mereka harus menjadi mandiri sejak dini, tidak bersembunyi dibelakang nama

"ta-tapi apa yang salah dengan penampilanku ? lagipula mataku mines jadi kacamata Ini tidak bisa lepas dariku" ucap Naruto sambil memegang kacamatanya

"astaga Naruto. Kau ini selalu berada diperingkat kedua disekolah Elite, kenapa kau bodoh sekali. Kau bisa membeli softlens" ujar Shikamaru yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini

Akhirnya Naruto dan lainnya memutuskan untuk membelikan pakaian dan softlens untuk Naruto kenakan, karena menurut mereka penampilan Naruto merupakan salah satu penyebab kenapa dia selalu saja dihindari oleh siswa dan orang orang disekitarnya, mungkin mereka masih belum mengetahui kenapa Naruto dibenci oleh orangtuanya sendiri.

Padahal orangtua mereka sangat akrab dengan keluarga Namikaze, terutama keluarga Uchiha. Bukan hanya rekan kerja tetapi Minato dan Fugaku adalah teman dekat sejak SMP mereka selalu melakukan apapun bersama termasuk dengan kesuksesan perusahaan mereka. Uchiha dan Namikaze selalu bekerjasama atas apa saja, mereka bagaikan keluarga besar

Lima hari telah berlalu, hari hari libur telah berlalu saatnya mereka kembali berurusan dengan hal merepotkan berupa kertas kertas itu, dalam kurun lima hari Shikamaru Gaara Sai dan Sasuke berhasil membuat perubahan besar terhadap Naruto. Naruto yang dulu cupu, culun, dan kutubuku itu sekarang tinggal kenangan

Tampilan Naruto kini sedikit berubah, kacamata bulatnya hilang rambut rapinya sekarang menjadi jabrik acak acakan dan bajunya yang rapi kini keluar dari celananya. Banyak siswi yang berbisik bisik saat Naruto lewat ada yang mengatakan 'siapa dia?' ada yang bilang 'tampannya kami-sama jodohkan dia denganku' bahkan sampai ada yang meneriakinya sambil menjerit gaje

Melihat reaksi siswi siswi itu membuat Naruto mendesis "munafik" sedangkan teman temannya yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sikap dingin Naruto, tujuan mereka sebenarnya hanya mengubah sedikit sifat Naruto yang cupu itu tapi ternyata Naruto malah jadi hemat bicara seperti Sasuke sering berkata 'merepotkan' seperti Shikamaru dan bahkan pendiamnya menyaingi Gaara

Skip time

Kini Naruto Sasuke dan lainnya sedang berada dikantin untuk makan tentunya. Seperti biasa Naruto memesan ramen Sasuke memesan jus tomat dan begitupun yang lainnya, walau sifat coolnya muncul tapi jika dihadapannya ada ramen maka jangan berharap sikap coolnya itu akan bertahan lagi, sesekali cara makan Naruto mendapat teguran dari Gaara 'orang pendiam tidak makan belepotan' itu yang dikatakan Gaara jika melihat Naruto kambuh lagi

Sakura Ino Temari dan Hinata datang ketempat Naruto duduk, seperti biasa kedatangan mereka sangat kentara karena setiap mereka berempat ada pasti sorak riuh terdengar dari para siswa siswa KHS

"kau sentuh ramenku tanganmu kupatahkan" Sakura yang baru mengangkat tangannya ingin menyapa Sasuke harus pudar karena mendengar perkataan sinis dari Naruto 'sepertinya Naruto marah, penampilannya berubah 190 derajad' batin Ino

"ne Naruto-kun jadi apa alasanmu mengubah penampilanmu ?" tanya Sakura dengan nada manis. Ramen Naruto sudah habis ia pergi untuk mengembalikan mangkuknya kembali dan mengidahkan pertanyaan dari Sakura

Setelah kembali Naruto duduk lagi ditempatnya semula "memangnya kenapa ?" tanyanya sinis, Naruto kembali terdiam setelah melihat Sakura menutup mulut karena pertanyaannya "aku. Benci. Orang. Munafik" Naruto memberikan penekanan disetiap kata katanya lalu pergi diikuti oleh yang lainnya

Lima detik

Sepuluh detik

Limabelas detik

 **NOT RESPONDING!**

"HWAAA APA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN PADA NARUTOKU!" teriak Ino histeris, semua yang mendengarnya langsung menatap heran Ino yamanaka itu

"Pig ? Narutomu ?"

"ano.. um.. aku menyukainya sejak pertama melihatnya waktu itu" ujarnya sambil merona menahan malu

.

.

.

Dua tahun berlalu. Masa masa sekolah mereka kini menjadi masa masa mencari nafkah. Sasuke menangani Uchiha Corp milik ayahnya yang berada diluar negeri, Sai menjadi pelukis terkenal dan Shikamaru menjadi kapten divisi pertahanan konoha dalam kemiliteran Gaara kembali ke desa Suna untuk menjadi Gubernur

"yo ada apa teme?" kini Naruto sedang mengerjakan tugas kantornya, ah Naruto menjadi sutradara film. Film filmnya yang terlaris tahun ini karena film **THE LAST TOWER** itu Naruto menjadi pemeran utama sekaligus meyutradarainya

'kudengar Kushina-baa-chan hamil lagi kau kembalilah kekonoha untuk melihat adik barumu' terdengar suara dari Sasuke dari sebrang sana

"kau dapat informasi darimana ?"

'Sakura bersahabat dengan Saara jadi tidak heran jika Sakura mengetahui informasi penting itu dobe'

"huh baiklah baiklah, kudengar kau juga berada dikonoha. Kita kesana bersama sama aku akan pulang malam ini juga dan besok kita akan mengunjungi kediaman Namikaze itu"

'hn sampai jumpa besok dobe' TUT. Sasuke mengakhiri telponnya dan Naruto kembali meletakkan Handphonenya didekat kopi miliknya 'Saara yah sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya, dan bagaimana tampang adik kecil itu yah' kini senyum hangat terpancar jelas di wajah tampan Naruto

.

Sesuai janjinya Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu dikonoha tetapi sebelum mengunjungi kediaman Namikaze Naruto dan Sasuke keliling konoha sekaligus berbincang bincang mengenai pekerjaan masing masing, mengenai apa saja hal menarik dari pekerjaan mereka dan hal yang menyebalkan tentang pekerjaan mereka. Bahkan Naruto Sai dan Shikamaru memasuki top 3 hot topic konoha

Naruto menduduki peringkat ketiga dengan topik sutradara muda tersukses, Shikamaru menduduki peringkat kedua dengan topik pemimpin divisi termuda sepanjang masa dan akhirnya Sai yang menduduki peringkat pertama dengan topik pelukis handal dengan tangan ajaibnya

Dan kembali nama Jepang kembali Harum karena ketiga pemuda itu

Setelah lama bernostalgia dengan konoha akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kediaman Namikaze, tetapi hal yang membuat Sasuke kecewa karena Naruto hanya ingin melihat wajah sang adik barunya bukan untuk menetap atau berbincang dengan kedua orangtuanya yang telah lama ia tinggalkan dikonoha ini

TOK TOK TOK. Naruto mengetuk pintu tiga kali layaknya orang lain lakukan jika berkunjung

"iya sebentar" terdengar suara wanita berteriak dari dalam rumah, menunggu beberapa detik akhirnya pintu kediaman Namikaze terbuka menampilkan sosok gadis berambut merah darah dengan wajah putih nan mulus

"Na-Naru ? itu kaukan ? ini benar kau kan" sosok itu terus bertanya kepada Naruto dengan wajah berseri seri

"iya Saara, ini aku boleh aku masuk ?" Naruto berucap dan memasuki kediaman Namikaze diikuti oleh Sasuke dari belakang

"MENMAA!" Saara menjerit sambil berlari kelantai dua kekamar Menma. Melihat itu Naruto dan Sasukepun Sweatdrop melihat tinggahlaku Saara 'pantas saja dia jadi sahabat Sakura' batin Sasuke sambil geleng geleng kepala 'dia sudah dewasa tapi tidak dengan sifatnya' batin Naruto sweatdrop

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudur sudut rumahnya, banyak sekali yang berubah mulai dari cat temboknya foto foto yang bertebaran dimana mana dan juga semakin banyak barang antik yang dikoleksi oleh Minato

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari lantai dua, sepertinya Saara dan Menma sedang berlarian menuju kebawah sampai sampai langkah kakinya terdengar kebawah. Naruto kembali diam saat melihat Menma, Saara, Kushina, Minato, dan bayi digendongan Kushina

Naruto berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kushina yang menggendong bayi, Naruto memandang Kushina dengan tatapan 'bolehkah ?' Kushina lekas memberikan bayi itu ke Naruto

 **Kushina POV**

"Naruko" aku lekas mengatakan nama Naruko karena aku sadar bahwa Naruto pasti tidak mengetahui nama adiknya ini, tapi apakah dia menganggapku sebagai ibunya ? kulihat dia tersenyum singkat kepadaku lalu menatap Naruko lagi

"hey adik kecil kau mengenalku ?" Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang sudah lama tidak kulihat lagi kebahagiaan terlihat jelas dari pandangan matanya

"kuharap kau bisa mengenalku adik kecil" suaranya terdengar sendu, Minato mengusap rambutku sunggu aku sangat merasa bersalah atas perlakuanku padanya selama ini. Kupeluk lengan Minato erat pandanganku beralih pada Saara ia menutup kedua matanya menggunakan telapak tangannya sepertinya ia menahan tangisnya. Lalu kulihat Menma yang mulai bergetar sepertinya ia juga akan menangis

"jangan menyusahkan kaa-chan yah, jadilah anak yang baik. Jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih tolong bawa dia ke Menma untuk menilainya. Menma-nii itu sangat pandai menilai seseorang" bulir bulir air mataku mulai menetes saat mendengar Naruto berucap kembali, suara isakan terdengar jelas dari Saara dan Menma lengan Minato yang kupeluk juga terasa bergetar

"jangan buat tou-chan marah, jangan sampai buat mereka marah. Jadilah anak yang berbakti pada orangtua. Jangan susahkan Menma-nii dan jangan merusak kosmetik Saara-nee" candaan Naruto terdengar garing saat ini, sungguh aku merasa menjadi seseorang yang sangat berdosa

"naru menyayangimu adik kecil" Naruto mencium kening Naruko disaat yang sama Naruko mulai menangis, sepertinya dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto. Tangisannya terdengar berbeda saat ini, entah kenapa tangisannya terdengar sangat berbeda

 **Kushina POV OFF**

Naruto tersenyum melihat Naruko menangis dalam gendongannya hatinya bedesir adik kecilnya tidak siap untuk kehilangan kakak pertamanya ini

"hey hey. Kenapa kau menangis adik kecil ? aku membuatmu takut yah gomenne" Naruto mengguncang Naruko demi meredakan tangisnya, ia sedikit mengetahui cara menenangkan seorang bayi kecil yang tengah menangis walau dia belum mempunyai anak dan tidak pernah melihat Kushina menenangkan Naruko

"padahal wajahku paman Sasuke lebih jelek" "HEY" ucapan Naruto mendapat teguran sinis dari Sasuke tapi dia hanya tertawa kecil. Setelah Naruko diam Naruto mengembalikan Naruko kepada gendongan Kushina

Mereka berbincang bincang sejenak dan akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto angkat kaki dari kediaman Namikaze menggunakan mobil sport milik Sasuke. Diperjalanan pulang Naruto menatap langit malam yang sangat indah bulan purnama bercahaya terang saat ini

"Sasuke ?"

"hn?"

"terima kasih... aku berubah karenamu" Naruto tersenyum sambil memandang langit dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membatin 'sama sama dobe'

 **END**

* * *

Yo' kembali lagi dengan salah satu fic gaje gua :v

R&R minna


End file.
